


Like Taffy At The Sea (There You'll Be)

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt # 149. TaffyIn the midst of Louis's first solo tour, the audience's supportive lights aren't the only surprise.





	Like Taffy At The Sea (There You'll Be)

Louis stood at the edge of the stage, taking a minute to look out at the crowd. A sea of rainbow colored lights stretched on forever. They reminded him of the unending barrels of taffy lining shops he used to visit on holiday at the shores when he was he was younger.

“You lot are incredible! Thank you! This next tune-” he stopped short, seeing Harry standing just off stage. 

And. 

He wasn’t expecting that. It had been weeks since he’d seen his boy.

“This next tune is for you,” he winked happily in Harry’s direction. “This is Always You!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LarrySummerDrabbleChallenge) challenges!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider giving it a like, or reblogging this tumblr post, or come find [ me (@always-aqua) on tumblr!](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/)


End file.
